Friends and Family
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Brandi, Claudia, Angel and Solomon are mine. This is about the family we could do without and the friends who love us..There's slash, domestic violence, leverage references. This is a sequel that's the way love goes
1. Chapter 1

_Friends And Family_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

"_Okay guys we have now three months before regional and you look good. Let's take five.." Brittany said and Katrina hands would tired…Brittany went over and massage her girlfriend's hands. "This is the most work I have ever done." Mecedres said and Rachel responded, "You want this solo, be careful what you wish for." Santana paused and Rachel looks at San.. "I'm wishing." Santana said and Quinn walks over to them both. "You got so bad." Quinn said.. Santana flips her off. As practice continue, Finn was messing a few times. Rachel tried to show him, Santana then Quinn and then at this next time…_

"_Brittany put down the foam bat!" Will yelled as Brittany was swinging as Finn missed the same dance step for one hundredth time and then Santana made her calm back down. She went back at him and started to swing again. Puck and Katrina both got her to sit down. _

"_I think we need a break." Will said and everyone yelled, "You think." Will paused at everyone yelling that at the same time. "So we're going to play a game tomorrow and it's called name that tune boys versus girl and Kurt if you win. You could choose which side to give the win to." Will said and then class was dismissed. Finn walked quickly out as Brittany had the foam bat gripped tight. Rachel got the bat out of Brittany's hand and then put it to the side. "Big-foot is going down." Brittany said and had a little hint of a psycho smile. She sat down and Santana gave her a look. "You went crazy just know, what's going on?" Santana asked. "I have this dance plus two others to work with Mike on. Scream is okay but not Jackson level and Billie Jean plus this dance." Brittany said and added, "My mother is getting better but she has cancer and my sister is stressed." Will was listening to this. _

"_Brittany would it help if you only worried about Rhytmn Nation and we think about a new opener." Will said and Brittany responded, "Yeah." Will agreed to that and Santana got her friend up. "Why don't me and you go out tonight?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "I would like that…" Brittany was about to tell Katrina and she told Brittany that she will give up her night for Santana. The Diva agreed to the same thing. Quinn saw all of this and walked to see how Brittany was. "How do you think she is?" Santana snapped and Brittany responded, "It okay San. He's such a bad dancer." "I know honey but you can't hit him with a bat." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "It would hurt a little bit and then we could give him a cookie." "Brittany we're not seven." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "It's the Jackson, Quinn. Michael and Janet, wouldn't you be mad?" _


	2. Chapter 2

_Friends And Family_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_Gone Till November is from Wyclef Jean  
_

_Solomon and Puck would playing outside with acoustics as Artie wheels out. "You know Fugees." Puck said and Solomon responded, "Artie, you know them." "Wyclef Jean…" Arite said and they started to play then people started to gathered…_

_**Puck plays first and sings:**_

_Every time I make a run_

_Girl you turn around and cry_

_I ask myself, why oh why?_

_See you must understand_

_I can't work a nine to five_

_so I'll be Gone...'Til November_

_**Artie then comes in…**_

_Said I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_Yo, tell my girl yo I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_**Solomon comes in next…**_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_Yo, tell my girl yo I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_January, February, March, April, May..._

_I see you crying, but girl I can't stay_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November..._

_And give a kiss to my mother..._

_**Puck sings:**_

_Girl I gotta leave, please don't cry_

_When I come back, you know the limit's the sky_

_I'll take you out to dinner, to your favorite spot_

_Feed you an aphrodisiac just to get you hot_

_Drive-by movies, by a cemetary_

_If my corpse could talk then I would tell you I was sorry_

_Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous,_

_Some die with a name, some die nameless_

_**They all sing:**_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_Yo, tell my girl yo I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_January, February, March, April, May..._

_I see you crying, but girl I can't stay_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November_

_I'll be Gone 'Til November..._

_And give a kiss to my mother..._

_Everyone clap and the girl who was scoping Solomon walk up to him. They started exchanging meet and greet. "Who's that?" Artie asked and Puck responded, "Brandi Cole, she's really….one of the guys." "What do you mean?" Artie asked and Puck responded, "She's cool." So Brandi went over to say hi to everyone with Solomon besides her.._

_Sophia walked in the middle and said, "You know guys maybe you should considering doing songs from people who are actually well-known ." Sophia said and smiled. She then ran into Quinn and smiled her way as Quinn blocked her way. "What was that about?" Quinn asked and Sophia responded, "They aren't musicians, real musicians don't sing in the cold or real men for that matter. You know it took guts to go against God and give your baby up, I wouldn't want him to raise it anyway." Sophia walked by her for now and Quinn knew that Sophia will have it coming. Parker was watching and saw something there in the girl which concerned her since she was in school with Brittany. _

_Brandi Cole had a very protective sister in the form of Angel Cole who was the daughter of mob queen Claudia Cole.. Angel saw Solomon and it's not that she didn't want Brandi to meet someone. Brandi had special circumstances. So before Angel went nuts, she decided to get the scoop on Solomon. _

_What she knew about him was that he is very talented and a wide receiver for the football team also the son of the sub. Teacher and lawyer Holly Holiday. So she found Kurt. _

"_You know about Brandi? I mean you know about her, I got to know about Solomon." Angel said as she made her usual pleasure talk before kicking the door to wanting to know about Solomon. "Solomon is a great guy when that animal was picking on me he got in his face. He has low tolerance for people who does gay bashing and he strikes me hetero. I mean me and him do kid around but we never did anything. He's very violent when someone hurts a woman." Kurt said and Angel took that in. "Thank you Kurt." _

_Santana saw Rachel coming then dragged her to the broom closet and they needed some alone time. They started in with each other and opened the door to find Brittany with Katrina. "Come on it's ours in a minute" Santana said and Brittany pulled up her pants then left with Kat in tow… As they walked around the corner there was Parker and got a clue they coming from the closet. "Too late to say in the closet now." Parker said…_

_Santana and Rachel went at it in there with a lot passion. There was a call and Rachel regain her sense of self.. "Hi dad." Rachel said and listen as Santana was trying to convince to get off the phone quick. "You want to meet her." . _


	3. Chapter 3

_Friends And Family_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three _

_The following morning Finn was walking to New Directions and he heard someone singing on stage. The voice wasn't Rachel, he walked in on Angel Cole who was the sister of Brandi. She was singing Secrets from One Republic and he just stopped as she took a breath to finished it off. Finn started to clap and Angel turned to see him. Finn walked down and praised her a little. Angel looked at him and he looked very real about how he felt about how she sounded. _

"_It's a hobby." Angel said and her walls down a little but will soon be up. "I saw you talking to Kurt about your sister." Finn said and Angel told him about her concerns. "Solomon is a great guy, he will treat your sister good, I mean you don't make them…" Finn said and she lean over to kiss him. Angel stopped and told him. "You would about to say something stupid, bye." Angel said and then dropped down then left. _

_Everyone in Glee was playing girls versus boys name that tune and it came down to the final four.. Brittany had beaten Puck, Finn beat Tina, Solomon beat Quinn, Rachel beat Mike, Santana beat Artie, Katrina beat Sam and Mecedres beat Kurt. In the next round, Finn beat Brittany, in a close one it was Rachel over Solomon because he was thinking of Brandi. Katrina beat Santana while Mecedres got a bye. _

"_Now let me remind you whoever wins the boys or the girls control the lesson but first and second gets to start it." Mr. Schuster reminded everyone. It was first Finn versus Rachel and it came to four notes, Rachel went to the finals with You Lost Me from Christina Aguilera. The girl clinches but now it was for bragging right within the girls. It was Katrina versus Mecedres and when Katrina purposely look Mecedres in the eyes and said she could name in three notes that head trip took Mecedres out. Now it was that battle that everyone was going to talk about, Katrina versus Rachel. _

'"_Okay I make a bet with you, if you win, I will go to your house and meet your parents." Santana said and Rachel now wanted to win. "If I win…." Santana said then whispered the rest. "San, Kat will so beat her." Brittany said and Santana responded, "I know, I love that outfit she puts on." _

_They looked at each other. "You realized she made that bet just to see you where that outfit." Katrina said and Rachel responded, "It's what we do." This one went into sudden death and when Katrina got Funny Girl, it was on. Rachel got Beautiful. Katrina then got the next one wrong and Santana had that look on her face. Rachel walked over to Santana and said, "See you at eight honey." _

_Finn left with Solomon and they saw the Cole sisters. Brandi walked up to Solomon and she was very shy girl with him so he talked about a new Lady Gaga song she wanted him to hear. He got pulled away and then Angel walked to Finn. _

"_I promise I won't say anything stupid." Finn said and Angel responded, "No. No. No. You got to earned it back." "How?" Finn asked. Angel's nature was to flirt and then see if she wants to have sex then after that. She will find out if she could try to replace the hole a guy from the east ripped out of her. She gave a piece of paper and walked out. Rachel with Santana would standing there as she walked away from Finn. Rachel walked with Santana. "Are you okay?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you, Finn is under…" "Stop. Okay, I don't like Bigfoot but you would his boo for a while and now he's acting like a social climbing because Sam is in his kool-Aid.. He's not the same guy anymore. If your hurt, say your hurt." Santana said and Rachel replied, "I'm just disappointed in him that he would sell himself so short. I don't want you to ever do that, you left Cheerios to believe in a dream you thought that was dead. The best way for you to turn me off is if you sell yourself short." Santana lean over and kissed her. "I love you." Santana said and Rachel said it back, "I love you too." _


	4. Chapter 4

_Friends and Family_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_Katrina knocked on Brittany's door and she had a present for her. Katrina knew that Brittany was a closet Buffy The Vampire Slayer fan and Brittany got a D.V.D collection of all seven seasons plus the comic book series of season eight. Brittany smiled and then gave Katrina a big hug then kiss, this gift was so personal and Brittany never had that before. So Katrina and Brittany stayed home as Brittany carefully took out the first disc of season one. _

"_I would never be a cheerleader anymore if I was a slayer…I would make a web-series about it." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "You don't want everyone to know you're a slayer." "Duh vampires would all ready know that. They always knew Buffy is the slayer, It would be like a face book." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "Why not? They are going to die anyway." Brittany smirk and looked down at Kat then kissed her head. "You could be Willow, I always thought Buffy and Willow should have been together. She understands her better." Brittany said and Katrina took off the hat then shook out her red hair. "Now Buffy I think we should snuggle…" Katrina said and Brittany playing along, "But if we don't fight vampires, people will die….." Brittany kissed Katrina and the blonde said, "What's a few less people." _

_Santana has never been crossed back and forth by both dads as Rachel did her best to contain this. Actually Santana was enjoying some of this because someone actually took her to meet the parents. As the trial, I mean dinner was done. Santana even helped with the dishes and Rachel's dads would okay with Rachel dating Santana for now. Santana then wanted to skipped the movie and they met Santana's mother. _

_Rachel was about to be blown away to meet the woman that gave birth to her girlfriend…_

_Si I don' t considera esos archivos pronto, le prometo que le encenderé y entonces me cercioraré de que usted nunca consiga un trabajo dondequiera otra vez. Entonces pagaré a su familia qué usted habría ganado para los seis meses próximos con una condición que él se divorcia su asno. Usted won' t pueda conseguir un trabajo en Mcdonalds" _

_Santana's mother was yelling on the phone in Spanish and she hung up. She turned and Rachel was shocked. "This is Rachel, Nice to meet you." Her mother said as she happily walk off to hug Rachel then took the next call as she walked off. "I understood everything she said…." Rachel whispered to Santana and her Latin girlfriend just shook her head._

_Si I don' t considera esos archivos pronto, le prometo que le encenderé y entonces me cercioraré de que usted nunca consiga un trabajo dondequiera otra vez. Entonces pagaré a su familia qué usted habría ganado para los seis meses próximos con una condición que él se divorcia su asno. Usted won' t pueda conseguir un trabajo en Mcdonalds- Translated from Spanish is If I don't see those files soon, I promise to you that I will fire you and then I will make sure you will never get a job anywhere again. I will then pay your family what you would have earned for the next six months with a condition that they divorce your ass. You won't be able to get a job at Mcdonalds_


	5. Chapter 5

_Friends And Family_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_Santana's mother was yelling on the phone in Spanish and she hung up. She turned and Rachel was shocked. "This is Rachel, Nice to meet you." Her mother said as she happily walk off to hug Rachel then took the next call as she walked off and Rachel lean her head to the right. "I understood everything she said…." Rachel whispered to Santana and her Latin girlfriend just shook her head._

_Rachel and Santana's mother would looking at old pictures as Santana was trying her best to diverted the attention. They would having a good time. "I want to be serious. My daughter was very unbecoming of a Lopez to you, I admit I did the same thing to her father and taught her better to not to do the same thing to anyone! My question: Why do you like her?" Mama Lopez asked and Rachel responded, "She doesn't lie and likes me for who I am. She rock sectionals, I was back-up. You saw her, I always thought I was the one who loves the stage and when I saw your daughter…." Rachel had a big grin. "My last boyfriends had trouble telling the truth." Rachel said and her mother responded, "So Big-foot never told you right off the bat." Rachel shook his head no. "Finn isn't worth either of you." Mama Lopez said and then saw her phone, she moved her eyes to Rachel and Santana. "Get her upstairs, it's your father, calling back…." Mama Lopez said and Santana brought Rachel to her room as Rachel was wander ding where was Santana's father. _

_Katrina brushed Brittany's hair back as she was watching Buffy and the strange thing that about this time they would making out. However, she respected that Brittany likes to watch this over and over again. "I love my present." Brittany said with a tear and curl up into Katrina with all the things with her mother going on. As they spent the night watching Buffy. _

_Rachel and Santana would going at it as Santana did this move with her tongue behind Rachel's ear that made Rachel's toes curl. Lust had nothing to do with it, this was about passionate about the one you love _

_but those words haven't been said yet. "San.." Rachel whispered and Santana gave her a look. "I want you to make me not a virgin." Rachel said and Santana couldn't believe what Rachel just asked. _

_As Santana was lying in her bed the following morning, she woke up as Santana replayed what Rachel asked her…_

"_It's not that I don't want to do it, I want to do it right. I just don't want to buy it and then put it in you. I mean taking someone's virginity Rachel is more than that. I could hurt you." Santana actually cared as she remembered last night. "I know it was stupid and…" Rachel said and she was about to leave. "I want to take it from you when I could picture myself with a plastic attachment making you moan and not laugh my ass of from the thought of it not because I'm having sex with you…." Rachel laughs at that and is on the floor, Santana crawls to her and is on top. "I love you." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I love you too baby.."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Friends and Family_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_This part of the story connects to Leverage To Die for or From you, part six and why Will was in a good mood plus other things…_

_Part six_

_Santana was waking and found a note from Rachel…_

_**Hey baby, I saw you asleep so your mother will be giving me a ride home. I love you.**_

_Santana got up and was looking at the Cole house from the window.. Someone was coming from the front door and it was Finn who was adjusting his shirt. Santana ducked from the window and then Angel came out in a robe…She then slapped his ass and they kissed again. Santana stopped watching and started to text…_

_**From Santana Lopez:**_

_**To Brit**_

_Big-foot and Mafia princess had sex! _

_She went downstairs and there's her mother fixing breakfast. Her mother always made sure she does breakfast for her daughter since her father is hardly there. Her father shows the power of what money can do and her mother always make sure she knows how love she is. "I have a present for you." Her mother said and showed a D.V.D it was title Santana 2010. "Mommy this is great!" Santana screamed and hugged her. "We have footage and got some good angles for you. What I'm going to do is put together a huge D.V.D. after you shine in your solos in regional and let's face it Nationals.." Her mother said and Santana was smiling then her mother lean in. _

"_How are you and Rachel?" Mother asked and Santana asked, "We're good. I mean I terrorized her one year and I'm totally into her the next year. She wants me to take her virginity." Her mother stopped and gave her that look. "If you hurt that girl like Noah Puckerman hurt you or you hurt Brittany and I swear Saint Christopher or any saints….. That's serious business." Her mother ripped her and Santana would have said whatever to anyone else but her mother. "I'm serious about Rachel, she makes me focus, I quit Cheerios because I want to break in that business and I don't know much. I got Solomon about the technical stuff. Katrina knows the music, Brittany is the best damn dancer I know and Rachel is like this annoying voice that tells you that you're not doing enough over and over, on stage obviously. She makes me better and that's why going to glee club is the best time of my day because I get to see her." Santana said and Her mother gave her a hug then Santana saw her phone go off.. Her mother saw…__**Finn had sex with Angel….**__Her mother said as Santana did put it down for everyone to see. _

"_You mean Angel Cole, daughter of Claudia had sex with Bigfoot." Her mother said and Santana shook her head. "Well, at least it's not you and you didn't get pregnant while our child would have your looks and brains. He or she would be curse with anything Finn has as well.." Santana paused to picture that and had a vision of the child being slushee. _

_It was time for school…Santana drove in as Brittany told every detail of the gift and the night with Katrina. Rachel walked to the left and saw Santana then began to walk off.. Santana walked and grabbed Rachel's arm, the diva turned to Santana… As she was about to talk to Rachel, they both looked to see that Mr. Schuster was bald with a big smile on his face.…They looked at Brittany…. "I don't want to know." Brittany said and then closed her eyes to wipe out what she might thought happened. _

"_I'm sorry I freak you out last night and if you never want too…." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Stop saying I'm sorry. You asked me to make you not a virgin.. It's not having sex would be funny, it's the thing…" Brittany paused and whispered, "What thing? San you're a girl, how can you…" Santana forgot Brittany was standing right there and so did Rachel. As Santana was about to explain. Kurt ran in and told them that Quinn is in the Glee room crying…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Friends and Family_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Seven_

_Santana saw Quinn was crying, Katrina was trying her best to comfort her._

"_Q, what's going on?" Santana asked and Quinn pulled the hand from over her eye, Santana saw the black eye. "Her mother came home drunk last night." Katrina said and Santana looked over to see bags packed. Everyone came in one by one and all focus there attention on Quinn. Santana was trying to back people off as Mr. Schuster enter, Quinn told him what happened and said how she can't bear walking out into the halls like this. She didn't have any sunglasses. Rachel gave her sunglasses, at first Quinn refuse. "You are going to accept these sunglasses in the spirit it was given because the Queen Q I know will not hide." Rachel said and Quinn took the sunglasses. "Your staying at my house, I'll call my mother." Santana said and Brittany responded, "My sister could totally beat up anyone who hurt you." Quinn loved Brittany for just wanting to help. Sophia walked in. _

"_Quinn.." Sophia said and added, "I'm sorry your mother did that to you." "Is this the little bitch who called me a Spic?" Santana asked and Sophia ignored Santana then responded, "I know you jumped in when your mother was going to slap me. I shouldn't have try to get in there to get the good alcohol." Everyone told her to get the fuck out after they heard that. "How rude." Sophia said and she walked off with a smile on her face. As Sophia was walking out, Angel took her to the bathroom and slammed her in there then yelled at everyone to get out! Sophia was scared._

"_I'm sorry you got hit Quinn." Finn said and added, "I mean I knew your dad was a bad guy but your mother." "Damn I'm on parole your father needs a beat down in the worse way, I know it was your mom but I can't hit chicks." Puck said. "I don't like Sophia, she's evil San I mean beyond you evil." Brittany said and added, "She's got to be stopped." . _

_An gel gave Sophia that look. "My mother has a message for your father and it's simple. You either pay what he owes my mother for child support or I blow a fucking hole into Russell Far bay." Angel said and cock her gun. "I was looking for it last night in the alcohol cabinet, I was!" Angel kissed Sophia's cheek and as she took her toy gun then sprayed Sophia with it, it had piss in it. "Your cousin, I mean step-sister got hit when it should have been you for breaking and entering. You are scum." Angel said and walked away. _

_Quinn demanded that they practice today because she didn't want this to stop them from winning. After a back and forth, Mr. Schuster agreed. "I think we should do Queen…I think the solos should be Kurt to Finn to Sam and Quinn then all together for the song We Will Rock You. Now since Sam's not here we will go over Kurt and Finn's part." So they did a small practice._

_Angel was at the lockers scoping Finn out and Rachel walked by with Santana as they would standing across from Angel…_

"_I could carry the bags or anything after school I just have to call my dads." Rachel said and Santana just kept looking at Angel. "Santana, if your going to eye some other girl, can you at least do it when I'm not worried about your best friend?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "First off no. I saw her with Finn and they had sex." Rachel paused and looked at Santana. "Wow. I never give it to him because I'm scared and she gives it away then he's all over it. I should have been gay…." Rachel paused and Santana gave her a look. "I'm so sorry." Rachel said and Santana responded, "You're my girlfriend now." They shared a small kiss. Brandi walked to Angel…_

"_Hey sis. I'm going out with Solomon tonight and I need your clothing expertise." Brandi said and Angel confirmed that she will help. "Something else is wrong." Rachel said and Santana looked at Angel. "Just the feeling.." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Well let's help your friend." Santana held Rachel's hand tight and gave her a look, Angel has Santana spook not Sophia but Angel. _

_That night Quinn walked in with Santana and Rachel to Santana's house. Santana's mother looked at the black eye. "Go get the red case under the sink…." Mama Lopez said and hugged Quinn. It was like Quinn being thirteen all over again but couldn't do nothing to stop her father then but now…. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Friends and Family_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Eight_

"_She wanted to get drunk and I knew my mother was going to be pissed, so I figure she yell at her and I saw my mother raised her hand. Sophia didn't care that I got hit and not her." Quinn said and Ms. Lopez took a breath. "She will get the guest room, Rachel, can you?" Santana asked and Rachel walked Quinn to the room. Santana stood there and Mama Lopez watched as Quinn went upstairs. _

"_Your father may not be perfect but he would never lay a hand on you." Mama Lopez said and Santana responded, "What are you going to do?" Mama Lopez walked to the back of the counter and looked at her daughter. "I'm going to think of something but…" There was a knock on the door. She looked at Santana and motion her to walked with her. She opened the door to see Quinn's mother standing outside. _

"_Come in." Santana's mother instructed and Quinn's mother took one step. "Stop." Mama Lopez said and Santana slammed the door behind Quinn's mother. "Thank you baby, I want you to stand right there and you will not say a word" Mama Lopez said and Quinn's mother decided to talk first. "Georgina. It was a mistake, I should not have raised my hand, I was going to hit Sophia and Quinn got in the way…I mean I know that sounds horrible." Quinn's mother said and Georgina responded, "No it sounds like a broken record." Quinn came downstairs for something and walked to her mother. "What is she.." Quinn said and Georgina responded, "She won't be here long…" "You can't keep me from my daughter." Quinn's mother said and Georgina responded, "Well your right I can't do that legally and if custody was taken from you two Quinn would have to be in foster care. That's where I come in. I have a stable home and my husband knows several more judges than you or that pitiful excuse of a sperm donor. If this Sophia is as bad as you are…It's Quinn's choice." "I'll be upstairs." Quinn said and Georgina nodded her head. After a few more minutes, Quinn's mother quietly left. _

_Santana caught something was doing. "You would watching her feet." Santana said and Georgina responded, "She had move any further and pushed herself in here. Now whether or not that would hold up in court, she was still drunk and so that would scare her off…However, I didn't have to use that bluff. Now be with your friend.,"_

_Rachel was helping Quinn to set up and told her where everything was. "When you would in the eighth grade, I saw you with your dads and made fun of you. You held your head up high and you didn't care. You love them because they love you and I hated you because of that. You never had to worry about a black eye or if they would going to yell at you. You would safe and I hated you, I'm so sorry I did.. I really am sorry I ever hated you for that. " Quinn said and Rachel sat across from her. _

_Rachel was thinking that Quinn was softening a bit and then turned to Rachel._

"_But mark my words, If you hurt Santana, I'm going to have just reason to make your school year a living hell." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Dooly noted." Santana walked in and asked what was going on. "The usual bonding and threatening to make my life a living hell if I broke up with you." Rachel said and Santana responded, "So the basics." Brittany walked in and gave Quinn a big hug followed my Katrina. _

_So they talk till 11 P.M. and then they all would set to go home. As Rachel was about to leave, Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her over. "Thank you." Santana said and they shared a really good kiss. Santana took her to her room and sat Rachel down. They kissed a few more times, these would really soft kisses that like the usual ones Rachel and her would share. _

"_So you fight make fun of each other…" Rachel said and Santana responded, "At the end of the day….I got her back, just like I have yours." So after five more minutes, San's mom drove Rachel home. Quinn came out as Santana watched her go. "Shut up Q." Santana said and sat down. She got some ice cream and then a spoon. Quinn got a spoon too. _

"_I know that look." Quinn said and added, "It was that same look you had when you found out that you actually hook-up with Brittany. So you told me about it and you thought I was going to think you would disgusting, I was going to tell everyone. It's funny Lopez your with Berry and I still haven't told a soul, even if everyone knows it" "I see my mother, she's sad because my dad is hardly here but I don't care because I get it all. I get all her attention and love." Santana said and paused then looked at Quinn, "Sorry. Where's Sam?" _

"_Sam is away for a few days because his grandmother was sick…." Quinn said and there was a knock on the door. Quinn got up and walked to the door. She opened the door and Sam was there, he hugged her. "My grandmother told me that her life is over and stop spending another minute by her bedside when I could be with you. Santana threatened my life." Sam said and Quinn gave her a look. Santana walked over and patted him on the back as her way of saying, "It's good you listen." _

_The following morning, As Sophia was walking through the empty halls, she saw Brittany and hadn't had the chance to get to know her. She walked over but didn't see it was a trap and Katrina took Sophia then dragged her to the bathroom. She turned then gave a nod to Santana and then Quinn, Brittany went to class. "Wow guys! I guess all of you want to know what story will come up with next and I think I'm going to test my getting someone in trouble skills. You will be kicked off the team, you will have to go back to the border and you dike!" Sophia said and Katrina responded, "Shut up." Katrina slammed Sophia to the wall by her neck. _

"_You see for the last two or three years we have rule this school and just because it's just Quinn on the squad doesn't mean we still don't have our fingerprints everywhere." Santana said and Katrina pushed her neck up a little. "Are you choking her?" Quinn asked and Katrina responded, "I'm passed that right now…" Santana tapped her shoulder and Katrina let go_

"_What's your point?" Sophia asked and Quinn walked to Sophia. "Never excuse kindness for weakness." Quinn played her blackberry and played a two-minute tirade that Sophia had said over the phone last night since mommy wasn't nice to her last night. She went on about racist comments on Spanish people. _

_Quinn then showed a disc and told them about the several copies that was made. "You might not care but I'm sure local gang members would care and you would never heard from again." Quinn said and Katrina let go. Sophia was scared and as she walked in there was Brittany standing right in front of her. Sophia walked around and everyone look at Brittany but when she turned her body to Sophia. Bunny gave Brittany a little toy… "Tell your sister thanks." Quinn said…_

_**Last night….**__Georgina was livid to hear what was said on her blackberry about Sophia. "We could use this for unsafe home life. We need copies." Georgina said and added, "The background quality…" Brittany smiled and said, "Have you met my sister?" __**The following morning….**__Brittany walked into the house the following morning and pulled out the copies as they played it over.. "Thank you Brittany, thank Parker for us." Quinn said. _


End file.
